pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Roberts Brothers
Messrs. Roberts Brothers (1857–1898) were bookbinders and publishers in 19th-century Boston, Massachusetts. History Established in 1857 by Austin J. Roberts,Boston Directory. 1857, 1858, 1861, 1862. John F. Roberts,Boston Directory. 1857, 1858. and Lewis A. Roberts,Boston Directory. 1857, 1858, 1861, 1862, 1868. Lewis A. Roberts worked as a bookbinder in Boston prior to the establishment of the Roberts Brothers firm; cf. Boston Almanac, 1853. the Roberts Brothers were "bookbinders" from 1857 until 1862 (with offices successively at: 120 Washington St.;Boston Directory. 1857. Temple Place;Boston Directory. 1858. 149 Washington St.)Boston Directory. 1861, 1862. Beginning in 1862 they were also makers of "photograph albums."Boston Directory. 1862, 1868.Boston Almanac. 1864. In 1863 Thomas Niles, Jr. began working at the firm. He became partner some years thereafter and remained with the Roberts Brothers until his death in 1894.Louisa May Alcott encyclopedia. 2001; p.287. By 1873 the firm was listed under the names of just Lewis Roberts and Thomas Niles."Roberts Bros., booksellers and publishers." Cf. Boston Directory. 1873. After several decades on Washington Street across from Old South,Boston Directory. 1873. the business moved to Somerset Street in the 1880s.Boston almanac and business directory. 1888, 1891. As publishers, the Roberts Brothers made their name in 1868 with the publication of Louisa May Alcott's Little Women, a best-seller. It featured illustrations by Alcott's sister, May Alcott, who also appeared as a character (Amy) in the book. The Famous Women Series of the 1880s and 1890s consisted of biographies of Margaret Fuller, Jane Austen, Mary Wollstonecraft, George Eliot, and others, most of them written by women. As a contemporary review put it, "subjects and authors are in the main English, but several famous American women have had their trials and triumphs recorded by other famous American women."Literary news. Dec. 1887; p.367. Little, Brown bought the firm in 1898.Louisa May Alcott encyclopedia. 2001; p.287. Authors American authors included: Louisa May Alcott, Susan Coolidge, Maud Howe Elliott, Louise Imogen Guiney, Julia Ward Howe, Jean Ingelow, Helen Hunt Jackson, Abigail May Alcott Nieriker. British and European authors included: Berthold Auerbach, Caroline Bauer, Mathilde Blind, Juliana Horatia Ewing, Anne Gilchrist, David Gray, Philip Gilbert Hamerton, Jean Ingelow, Vernon Lee, William Morris, Silvio Pellico, Adelaide Ristori, A. Mary F. Robinson, George Sand, Charlotte Mary Yonge, Helen Zimmern. Books Works published by the firm * David Gray. Poems. 1865. * Shakespeare. The works of William Shakespeare. 1866. * Philip Gilbert Hamerton. Painter's Camp. 1867. * Jean Ingelow. A story of doom: and other poems. 1867. * Berthold Auerbach. On the heights. 1868. * Silvio Pellico. My Prisons: Memoirs. 1868. * F.C. Burnand. Happy Thoughts. 1869. * George Sand. Antonia. v.2, 1870. * Abigail May Alcott Nieriker. Studying art abroad, and how to do it cheaply. 1879. * Julia Ward Howe. Modern Society. 1881. * Maud Howe Elliott. Newport Aquarelle. 1883. * Memoirs of Karoline Bauer. 1885. * Louise Imogen Guiney. Goose-Quill Papers. 1885. * Balzac. Cousin Bette. 1888. * Mary Prudence Wells Smith. Their canoe trip. 1889. * George Sand. Mauprat. 1890. * William Morris. The earthly paradise: a poem. 1893. * Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Poor folk. 1894. Famous Women Series * Anne Gilchrist. Mary Lamb. 1883. * Julia Ward Howe. Margaret Fuller (Marchesa Ossoli). 1883 * Bertha Thomas. George Sand. 1883. * Elizabeth Robins Pennell. Life of Mary Wollstonecraft. 1884. * Helen Zimmern. Maria Edgeworth. 1884. * Mathilde Blind. George Eliot. 1885. * Vernon Lee. Countess of Albany. 1885. * Mrs. F. Fenwick Miller. Harriet Martineau. 1885. * Mathilde Blind. Madame Roland. 1886. * Eliza Clarke. Susanna Wesley. 1886. * A. Mary F. Robinson. Emily Bronte. 1886. * Bella Duffy. Madame de Stael. 1887. * Nina A. Kennard. Mrs. Siddons. 1887. * Caroline Healey Dall. The Life of Dr. Anandabai Joshee. 1888. * John H. Ingram. Elizabeth Barrett Browning. 1888. * Adelaide Ristori. Studies and memoirs: an autobiography. 1888. * Mrs. Bradley Gilman. Saint Theresa of Avila. 1889. * Charlotte M. Yonge. Hannah More. 1890. * Nina H. Kennard. Rachel. 1895. * Mrs. Charles Malden. Jane Austen. 1896. Children's books * Louisa May Alcott. Little Women. 1868. * Louisa May Alcott. An Old-Fashioned Girl. 1870. Engravings by W.H. Morse. * Robert Louis Stevenson. Treasure Island. 1884. * Susan Coolidge. Nine Little Goslings. 1893. * Juliana Horatia Gatty Ewing. Story of a Short Life. 1893. * Helen Hunt Jackson. Ramona. 1896. See also *List of American book publishers References * Book-making at the Hub; Boston's old and new publishers and their work. New York Times, September 10, 1881. * Raymond L. Kilgour. Messrs. Roberts Brothers Publishers. 1952. * Joel Myerson. "Roberts Brothers." Publishers for mass entertainment in 19th century America. 1980; p. 267-276. * "Thomas Niles, Jr." Louisa May Alcott encyclopedia. Greenwood Pr., 2001; p. 233-234. * "Roberts Brothers." Louisa May Alcott encyclopedia. Greenwood Pr., 2001; p. 287. Notes External links * WorldCat * Houghton Library, Harvard Univ. Roberts Brothers (Boston, Mass.). Roberts Brothers (Boston, Mass.) letters to Louisa May Alcott: Guide. Category:Defunct publishing companies of the United States Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Financial District, Boston Category:19th century in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Publishing companies established in 1857 Category:1857 births Category:1898 deaths